


in which everyone is gay

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for my pal. </p><p>I don't know, guys. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which everyone is gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onetoomanycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetoomanycats/gifts).



> *shrugs* dunno what to tell you

"Hey, Ty? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Tyler looks up. "Hey," he says, smiling. "I thought it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress," Jenna corrects as she sits down next to him. "Hey, so. Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Tyler says. "I have something to tell you too, actually."

"Oh. You go first, then."

Tyler shakes his head. "No, you."

"It's okay. You first."

"No, I insist."

Jenna sighs. "At the same time, then?"

"All right," Tyler agrees.

"One, two, three."

"I'm gay," they both say in unison.

They stare at each other.

"Uh," Tyler says eloquently.

"...huh," Jenna replies.

There's another pause.

"Wait," Jenna says. "So you like dudes. Not girls." Tyler nods. "And you're marrying a girl."

"And you like girls, not guys?" Tyler asks.

"Yup," Jenna says.

"Why are you marrying me?"

"Why are _you_ marrying _me?"_

"Well," Tyler says, scratching the back of his neck, "we started dating, and you were just so nice that I didn't want to break up with you and hurt your feelings."

"But why did you propose?" Jenna asks.

"Why did you say yes?"

"Well, because..." Jenna flounders for a moment. "Because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

They both stare at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Oh, life," Jenna says with a sigh, resting her head on Tyler's shoulder with a small giggle.

"I'm glad we told each other," Tyler says. "Do we call off the wedding, then?"

"I guess so," Jenna says with a sigh. "Maybe we could get Josh and Debby to get married or something."

"Oh, um," Tyler says. "So a funny thing happened."

Jenna raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"They broke up," Tyler says. "Just like thirty minutes ago."

Jenna blinks. "What?"

"Josh is, um, gay too," Tyler says. "And so is Debby."

"...you're kidding," Jenna says.

Tyler shakes his head. "No, ma'am."

"Is there anyone who isn't gay?" Jenna asks with a sigh. "I mean, not that I'm complaining."

Tyler considers this. "No," he decides. "No, I'm fairly certain everyone we know is gay."


End file.
